nothing lasts forever, everything changes
by mszbrownangel
Summary: THIS ISN'T A MADE UP STORY THIS STORY IS ABOUT ME. IT DESCRIBES SOMETHING I WENT THROUGH. CHARECTORS DO NOT ACT IN CHARECTOR. THEY ACT THE WAY I ACTED. FKIN LOVE SICK. WE ALL GO THROUGH THAT RITE? REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

**Everything Changes**

**By: mszbrownangel**

_How could this have happened? Why wasn't i smarter? What on earth will Shippou about this? sighs What am I going to do?_

Kagome's phone started to ring. She reached into the pockets of her new tight white jeans and got the cell phone.

"Hello"

"Hi dear"

"Oh hey mom"

":Are you ready beacause I'm almost their"

"Yes mom, Let me just walk towareds the Tama theater"

"Okay since you're going to walk their I'm going to go now, okay"?

'Yes mom... bye"

"bye"

Kagome hangs up the phone.

She started to walk towards the Tama theater. _Oh god I hate this mall. What if he doesn't call, or add me on Msn. _Kagome all of a sudden stops thinking when she heard her name being called.

"Kagome"!

Kagome turns around.

"Oh hey Hojou"

"I saw you with Sesshomaru and the rest of them"

"Yes" _ Oh god Hojou saw me. **Hojou is the cutest guy at Priestess Kikyou Catholic School.**_

"Why on the hell would you chill with them"?

"Umm... Hojou can we walk and talk to the theaters my mom is picking meup their and she's almost here"?

"Yeah sure" .

Kagome and Hojou walk towards the Tama theater.

"Kagome, again why were you with Sesshomaru and them"?

"Hojou it's a long story".

"So if you're mom comes before it's done i'll call you tonight. Is that okay"?

"Yeah" Kagome smiles.

"Theirs that smile now, you have to continue".

"But were almost their".

"So start"!

"Ok, ok well I was with Sesshomaru and his so called boys because Sesshomaru chopped me".

"So why didn't you reject him, like you do to everyone else"

"Because Sango was like 'come on Kags you reject everyone and it's not like you haven't had the worlds shitiest relationships before'".

"This was all because of Inuyasha" Hojou's face get's angry.

They got to the front of the Tama theater and saw no one that she knew their except for some of her some of Sesshomaru's friends smoking. _ I really need a cigerette but, fuck man my mother is coming soon. Shit man. _As soon as Kagome thought this her mother's White Ford Explorer pulled up to the curb of the Tama theater Souta leaning out of the back window looking at her. Kagome turned around to Hojou.  
"Bye Houjou"

"Bye Kagome"

She then put her blue/ black hair towards her right side of her neck and then turned back around and Hojou turned arond and started to walk towards the Tama theater to get into the Shikon no Tama mall.

Kagome started to walk towards the SUV. When she opened the door and sat down and put on her seat belt she turned to Souta.

"Were'd mom find you"?

"At the library"

"Very funny".

Mrs. Higurashi (sp?) started to drive towards their home which was five minutes from their house. Truck became silent and Kagome become nervous. That's when they finally got home. Kagome took off her black uptown Fila's.

"Mom i'm going to change"

"Mom I'm going to sleep. Okay"?

"Yes hunny you have had a stressful day today" _ What is mom talkin about is was just Rin and me. But I do like her. What to dp whawt to do._

Kagome ran up the stairs to the comfort of her own room. _Aren't I glad mom left dad his drunk ass would never have let me just come upstairs to my room. God do I hate that man. He never had nothing better to do then instigate his drunk ass into my life. _Kagome went to her closet and changed into her black baggy jogging pants, then went to her dresser to ger her big black t-shrit with the words TRAP OR DIE written on thr back. She then went to her hair stuff drawer and pulled out a black bandana and put it around he neck making sure ito cover the left side of her neck. She went downstairs once she was satisfied that her neck was covered. She got herself a bottle of water and went to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went up to Souta's room.

Kagome opened the door.

'Hey sis"

"Hey bro"

Kagome walked up to his brothers bed and gave him a hug and a kiss on thie cheek.

"Good Night Souta"

"Night sis".

Kagome left and went to her room to think and to try to relax and maybe even sleep.

**Please review this story is about me and the support would be welcomed. Also i'm not linking things from other stories bthis is my life and i'm looking for ab easy way to share and have some peace since this one relationship has will ruined me. In alot if ways. So please Review. Oh Kagome is me. Thanks for taking the time to read this. **

**I forgot to say this at the top but DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha but i do own what is happening in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Lasts Forever **

**Everything Changes**

**By: mszbrownangel**

**Chapter Two**

**Review and i hope you enjot this chapter of my life... boy was that lame or what:P. Anyways back to the story.**

_Recall:_

_Kagome ran up the stairs to the comfort of her own room. Aren't I glad mom left dad his drunk ass would never have let me just come upstairs to my room. God do I hate that man. He never had nothing better to do then instigate his drunk ass into my life. Kagome went to her closet and changed into her black baggy jogging pants, then went to her dresser to ger her big black t-shrit with the words TRAP OR DIE written on thr back. She then went to her hair stuff drawer and pulled out a black bandana and put it around he neck making sure ito cover the left side of her neck. She went downstairs once she was satisfied that her neck was covered. She got herself a bottle of water and went to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went up to Souta's room._

_Kagome opened the door._

_'Hey sis"_

_"Hey bro"_

_  
Kagome walked up to his brothers bed and gave him a hug and a kiss on thie cheek. _

_"Good Night Souta"_

_"Night sis"._

_Kagome left and went to her room to think and to try to relax and maybe even sleep._

_End of Recall_

Kagome walked towards her room and opened the door as soon as she opened it she heard her song _We Belong Together_ she ran towards her bed and got her cell phone from her dresser. Kagome picked up the call without looking at it.

"Hello"

"hey Kags"

"hey Hojou".

"Okay Kagome are you ready to tell me what happened? Why exactly were you with _them_?"

"Yes Hojou but can this wait for like twenty minutes"?

"Yes I guesss so"

"I'll call you in an hour when I get home. Is that enough time"?

"Yes thank you Hojou".

Kagome headed towards her computor in her room. And placed the cell phone beside the monitor._ I wonder if he's home. I wonder if he added me. _ She pushes the button to turn on the computor. As the computor turned on Kagome walked to her door opened it and thenn turned off the light. After doing so she noticed that the computor was waiting for her to sign into her part of the computor. Her name being mszbrownangel after signing into her part she lingered to wait for msn to pop up. Once it popped up she signed on then went to her bed and lifted up the pillow taking a cigerette out of her pack and grabbing her lighter from beside her pack. Then ah headed back to the computor and removed the black bandana from around her neck then she got her hair tie from arounjd her wrist and she tied her hair up into a high pony.

Then she finally looked at the screen at what popped up it was a person requesting her to accept them on her msn list she already knew who it was since the date brackets were there. Then reluctantly she clicked ok. Then she put her status to away and put in her personal message not here gone to smoke leave one and i'll msg when I get back. She grabbed her cell phone from where she left it. Then finally she was going to smoke.

Kagome headed towards her window in her room. Her room was very simple really. Her room had sky blue walls, white ceiling and doors. Her furniture consisted of two night tables, on wardrobe, desk, and a dresser with mirror. Her furniture was made in cherry wood. The window which is found by her bed was without the mesh screen since Kagome had taken it out so that she could smoke. Her room was at the front of their house located in Malvern, she had easy access to the roof which she accessed whenever she felt like getting away from the confinment of the so called beautiful house. Today wasn't one of those days she wished to get away it was a day she wished to be young and naive. Which everyone is to an extent. (oops got carried away) _I really need to smoke_. At the windoow nopw she lights up her cigerette. Takes a draw then exhales finally starting to feel like the _normal_ Kagome.

Whilke continue the motions of taking draws then exhaling she thinks. _That was so wrong... what was I thinking? God help me. What if it was just a movie thing. And he doesn't want to think about me or talk to me. God what am I to do. What was I thinking getting so attached... actually liking him in one fucking day. Wow Kagome you've made a big idoit a hug idoit. _

At that moment her song started to play and her phone started to vibrate. _Oh god who could this be. _ She took one more draw out of cigerette then reached to her pocket to get her phone. She exhaled asw she opened the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi, is Kagome their""

"Yes this is Kagome speaking"

"Hi, it's me Sesshomaru".

_It's him... _"ooo hi sessho"

Kagome smiled. _ He called._

"So baby what are you doing right now"?

"Nothing..."

"Really"?

"No, i'm smoking and talking to you".

"So just to let you know you do know that you're mine"

"Uh-huh"

"Also I can find out exaftly who you were with after I left".

"Really now"

"When you were with me did you not notice how many people mainly guys were looking at you"

_Yes obviously guys never dooo_

"Not at all" she said sarcastically.

"Really now' is said playing along.

"Well in that case don't know that they all know that you're my girlfriend".

"Really know"

"Kagome I got to go but I love you". (**Remember this is definetly not the way the Sesshomaru we all know and love would act to anybody**).

'I refuse to say that Sessho"

"And why exactly is that baby"? He asked slyly.

"Because I just met you. I don't even know you".

"Like I said earliar that's why this is the perfect relationship because we'll get to know each othet. In the process of us dating".

"Whatever Sessho"

"I'll call you tomorrow, is that okay"?

"Tomorrow I think so I might go by my friends house"

"I'll still call it won't be untill maybe 10 to 11"

"Night time right"

"Yes, good night Kagome... I love you"

"Good night Sessho" _who the hell does this man think he is saying I love you so early in the relationship typical tamil mans_.

Sesshomaru hangs up the phone and Kagome finished her second cigerette. _ I smoke way too much_. She makes sure that her lighter is in her jogging pants and goes to the computor. Two people msged her but before she read them she went to her screen name and changed the personal message to nothing. Then she changed her screen name it self to say msz brown angel and to have the date brackets. The date for the date brackets are _06.03.05_; (**June 3rd 2006**).

After thatbeuing done she put her status to away. She looked at the two msgs and saw one from Hojou and one from her best friend Sango.

**_Sango: _** Waddup?

**_Kagome: _**nun u ?

**_Sango: _**Nothing oh I take it you're dating Sesshomaru...'

**_Kagome: _**Yes but there's nothing to it it'll last just about three days.

**_Sango: _**We shall she my dear Kagome.As long as you're happy I really don't care.

**_Kagome: _**What ever Sango I'm going to sleep so call my phone tomorrow if you want me to come and for what time okay?

**_Sango:_** Yeah of course Kags.

_On to the next conversation_

**_Hojou:_** Okay Kagome I'm gonna call know okay?

**_Kagome: _**Alll right Hojou you can call

**Anyone who has read this thank you so much. If you wish review if not it's okay. But please no hash reviews since i'm just looking for a little bit of peace... i've been searching for about a year and this i guess is my last hope at sharing and maybe receiving support for this non sense part of my life.**

**Thank you for your precious time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's phones started to rimg and vibrate she answered knowing who it was.

"Hello'

"Hi Hojou"

"It's not Hojou"?

"Then who is it"? Kagome getting annoyed.

"It's you're boyfriend"

"Ohh heyy Sessho"

"Why are you talking to other men"

"Hojou is my friend and, he was wondering why exaactly i was with you".

"Wait... don't I have beef with that guy"

"Yes you do Sessho".

"He's on the other line..."

"So don't answer"

"Hold on okay Sessho"

"Whatever Kagome".

Kagome switched lines.

"Hello Kags"

"Heyy... Hojou Sesshomaru just called me so i'll call you later"

"Why"?

"Becauser he's my boyfriend" Kagome said starting to get annoyed.

"Whatever call me tomorrow"

"Okay byr Hojou"

"Bye Kagome".

Kagome switches back lines.

"Sessho..."' she says not sure if he was still here.

"Yes Kagome"

sigh "You're still here"

"Obviously"

"Sessho..." Kagome said innocently.

"What"? He asked taken back.

"I'm going to sleep now" she said almost laughing she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Whatever".

Then Kagome said laughing "don't miss me to much"

"Righhht your going to be the one missing me"

"What ever"

"Bye Sessho"

"Bye Kagome I love you." he said sweetky.

"I love you too" she said instantly after he said it._ Oh my god that felt you right_.

" I knew you did"

Suddenly aware of what she said"I don't it was an... accident",

"Really Kagome".

"Yes Sessh... I meant that for Hojou".

"No... whatever Kags that hurt" said Sesshomaru in mock hurt.

_I said what I felt. But how coulod I like him so quickly this is wrong. _"Whatever Sessho"

"Goodnight Sessho"

"Goodnight baby",

Kagome hung up the phone and she just stared at her Nokia 6103. _This is wrong... this is wrong... how could I like him... how exactly could I like him. _ She put phone on her bed, then grabbed her charger and pluged it into the phone then placed the phone beside her on the bed. Then she layed down to think about her wonderful but stressful day. She placed her hand on the right side of her neck. She remembered how the feeling felt. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks, _ this day was so wrong. Who the hell does he think he is to give ME ... Kagome Higurashi a fucking hickey. I swear no one has every been able to every get that close to me no one. _

She had not even let her ex boyfriend Inu Yasha kiss her. When he went to kiss her she had pulled back. She had thought _ this wasn't the guy she wanted to give her first_ and all of a sudden she had an amazing day today. How could today be so exciting. stressful. _How could this have happened.How could I start to like him...love him. Is it possible to fall in love in one day It isn't is it. NO it can't happen to me. what happened to Inuyasha? God help me. PleaseI I can't deal with this._

**Kagome falls into a slumber, but is dreaming about all that has occured that day.**

**Hmm... end of this chapterrrrr... I know it's shprt but read on to find out... lol... wow this hurts to write but please review... **


End file.
